Not all War is Deception
by Starsights
Summary: After a spiteful rendezvous with the rulers of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, both countries are plunged into war. In the midst of it, a double talent named Clarion finds herself captivated by a Winter sparrow man named Milori. Will war tear them apart? Or will it bring them closer together? Rated T for language, violence, and other things to come.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another War Meet

**A/N: Hello again my readers! Now this is my first attempt at a Tinkerbell fanfic, I've tried writing before but that was some time ago (like 6th grade? :P) but after finding that old piece of paper I tried to pre-write on, I was fortunate to not have published it on this site. It was lacking a lot of things, and well... I've certainly improved since then ^_^ **

**This fanfic is not based upon the ways of the Tinkerbell movie monarchy (when I say that I mean there are actually laws and deaths), which I'm guessing is pretty loose since Pixie Hollow is apparently a crime-free, laughter and rainbows setting. Then again, it_ is_ a Disney movie :P I love the Tinkerbell movie series as much as any other fan, but I still find that questionable, though that's what fanfics are for! **

**Rated a high T for language, violence, and other things later on.**

**Advanced apologies for spelling mistakes, grammar, you know the rest. I'm also taking CRT's this week so I may not be able to post as frequently as I should. Just an early notice.**

**Now I'm going to stop blabbing away and let you read :).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell or it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Another Day, Another War Meeting**

* * *

Queen Arthena sighed excruciatingly as she sat down in the chair at the head of the table. Every day it has been hell, every night they slept with fear of being attacked, and when they do get a moment of peace, it was always shattered promptly. She had tried repeatedly to attempt a peace negotiation between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, but an agreement could never be fully settled upon. The Lord of Winter; Lord Seviel kept demanding the Warm fairies to give up the Autumn Woods because it seemed rather unfair that Pixie Hollow had control over three seasons while Winter only had one. Queen Arthena declined without hesitation. Autumn could never belong to the Winter fairies, for they simply did not have the ability to bring Autumn to the Mainland- but they did not see reason in her words, and Lord Seviel declared war.

One would think that Pixie Hollow would claim victory with the majority in population, but they were dismayed. The Winter fairies had better weapons, better resources and better strategy it seems, and it only caused casualties throughout Pixie Hollow, especially in the Autumn Forest- where Seviel and his groups had already made outposts.

Queen Arthena could only hope for the best as she watched the Never Council and Ministers take their seats. Two empty spots caught her eye, and she was reminded of the tragic news earlier that morning, when Viola burst through the doors and claimed both Astrid and Raveen's bloody bodies left on the doors of the Pixie Dust Tree. Astrid was the Representative of the Star-Seeking fairies, while Raveen was that of the Scout-talent fairies. Of course the Pixie Dust was yet another problem that's crawling it's way up to her stress levels. Winter fairies had kept Dust reserves that the Queen didn't acknowledge, but it wasn't just ordinary dust; it was Blue Pixie dust that gave the flyer a faster speed. Dust they lacked.

"Are we all present?" she began.

"Yes your majesty..." replied Gwyn, the Representative of the Fast-Flying fairies. Even in her burdened state, Arthena could still differentiate the tone of a lie.

"What seems to be pestering you?" she questioned curiously, but still managing to keep a calm stance. Gwyn eyed her in solicitous manner, then turned her attention to the table's wooden surface. Arthena glanced around the room to see more of the councilors reveal their-once hidden- disheveled appearances that the war has wrought upon them. She had enough of them. Enough of secrets, enough of everything.

Arthena stood firmly from her seat as everyone watched her. "Look at all of you" she spat bitterly, leaving her usual serene sense. The room hung in dead silence, without the slightest peep from either a cricket or a mouse.

"Why have you all fallen so quickly in the reign of this war? Why do you let those Winter _wretches_ take what ever they may wish when you know it rightfully belongs to you?" Arthena continued, her voice raising higher. Fairies glancing away responded her question, and Arthena slammed the tabled with a compacted fist; making a few jump from their seats . "_Answer me_"

"Why don't you help then?" a delicate female voice responded. Arthena scanned the room for the fairy, and found Clarion- the Representative of well...nothing in specific. She had been born with both a Tinker talent and a Scribe talent. The girl had long locks of chestnut colored hair, ocean blue eyes, and the determination as well as confidence of a leader. Arthena had been intrigued by her since the day she first arrived, and it wasn't just because of her two talents.

"I have enough responsibility to carry more than I can handle, and what will Pixie Hollow do if I perish in battle?" Arthena mused "How would I help then?"

Clarion swallowed remaining hesitance. Fighting against the Queen was considered treason, but nothing will happen if the Queen doesn't listen to the voices of the people, especially during this dire time. "If you were true to your people, you would fight until your dying breath. You should help in an actual fight against those who you and your people believe are nothing but blind imbeciles. A true leader would strive until the war is over- possibly become a martyr, but at least you know you died with a good cause in your heart. The people can cope, we have ways. How do you think they lived back then? Dare I ask." She replied.

Arthena became speechless, unsure of how to respond to the truth that this girl gave. She hasn't been true to her people of the late, she hasn't dedicated her life to them, it was just... so wrong, now that she heard it from the voice of someone other than her Council; who now held their breaths for what she would say next.

"I-"

"Clarion!" cried the voice of Fairy Mary-a fellow tinker- as she burst through the doors of the Meeting Room. All eyes turned on her as the small fairy flitted in and grabbed Clarion's arm.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I just need to see Clarion for a moment" she sputtered in embarrassment while leading the girl out the door.

"Tis' alright" Arthena said and watched Clarion leave with those subtle blue eyes still watching her. The doors then closed shut and Arthena returned to the horrified yet concerned expressions of her Council. She needed some time to think this all through before making further decisions with them, though Arthena still hoped that they would grant her consent next time they meet.

"You are all dismissed" she sighed. The Council stood up from their seats one by one and bowed before flowing out the doors and leaving their bedraggled monarch alone. Arthena took off her golden crown and set it on the table's surface as she rested her head on her hand, badly needing rest from planning and worrying.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm a bit iffy on changing the ways of the Pixie Hollow monarchy, but meh. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**A/N: I know there have been questions regarding this story, mainly about Clarion's talent and all that. So let me answer some of them.**

**Guest: Bobby: I have done my research on Clarion before writing this, and there has been no specific mention of what you called a "leader talent". The "Leader Talent" I've heard about in other stories like the ones that XMeganful has written about and other authors have in the past. Though this doesn't mean it's canon ( information from the makers themselves) though I do know she has all talents ( which will be discussed further in this story). And yes Clarion is older, and I have changed that. And no, I'm not trying to make her be like Tink, though I could see how you can dismiss that since she has a tinker talent. Though this a fanfic so not all things need to be necessarily true to canon, this including the war and her part in it.**

**Guest: Yeah, I forgot she has short hair. Thanks for telling me that ^_^**

**Guest 2: She's two talents because I plan for her to get that position of Queen and some other things along the way. I'm trying not to give spoilers XD**

**Yes I know it's been long. But I'm back on the track! ^_^ Until finals week _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Choices**

* * *

"Mary, why did you take me away?" Clarion protested in irritation as soon as they had returned to the Tinker's Nook. Fairy Mary sighed heavily as the question was asked. Clarion may be older and more knowledgeable than she could ever be, but there were times when Mary wished she kept that knowledge to herself and not start marching into meetings to debate with the Queen.

"Clarion, I can't let you stay here" Mary replied at last.

"W-what do you mean...?" she asked, suddenly regaining her usual serene state "is there something else I don't know?"

Fairy Mary tried to avoid her curious and worried gaze. The tinker didn't want to trouble her friend any more than she already has this past month, though she really had no choice left. Clarion would've gotten the news anyway, knowing her. Mary fumbled with her clammy hands, wishing so terribly that she had gone off with the rest of the escapees to a much more protected and less war-torn region somewhere around Neverland. But that wouldn't be right either now would it? She'd be ditching Clarion in this guilt trip, along with the many others who have a chance of being slaughtered in battle. Mary just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Mary..." Clarion urged on, taking her friend's hands in hers. "Please..."

Fairy Mary hurriedly hugged her, crying softly. "The Winter fairies are going to have an ambush tomorrow... They'll kill hundreds...Thousands...And you..."

Clarion separated away from their embrace and put her hands delicately on Mary's face. "No. I'm not going to die Mary... I won't let any of them pass that border. This has to end" she stroked her smooth cheeks, wiping away the tears from her swollen eyes "Go, protect yourself".

Mary shook her head vigorously "No, I'm not joining the escapees. I'm not leaving you or our friends behind... You know that I-"

Clarion put her finger against her lips, silencing the distressed fairy. "There's going to be a group of refugees leaving before sunset. Join them. Helena will be with you"

"H-Helena..." she whispered with a shaky tone. Helena, their blind friend would have the least chance of surviving in the war, and the thought of it made Mary cringe. She was a good fairy, one that was joyful and kind despite of her disability. Mary became friends with her when she saw Helena crying on her Arrival Day at the top of a Maple Tree in the Autumn Woods, the girl was distraught at how no one seemed to like her, even with her incredible ability to draw using visions of things in her mind. Helena was special, and became like a sister to Mary; just like how Clarion was.

"Will you go?" Clarion asked gently.

Mary nodded hesitantly, embracing her friend tightly. "Be safe..." she whispered then ran off to pack her belongings.

* * *

Clarion waved off into the distance as she watched Mary and Helena join the group of refugees. Mary waved back sorrowfully, with tears in her eyes and a satchel carrying the few memories she had of her friends. Soon, they were too far away for Clarion to see. The double talent looked at the ground scattered with maple leaves.

They're gone...

Of course it struck a pain in Clarion's heart to send away the only fairy that she felt like was her sister, though with it she felt a sense of irresponsibility. She felt that she had failed to protect Mary and Helena, sending them with a band of refugees seemed to only drag them further into danger, and little away from it. Crying silently, Clarion walked off to the direction of the border. Winter Fairy outposts seemed to have vanished into thin air, and she treaded with caution towards the wooden bridge not too far off into the distance.

She stepped unto the bridge and sat on the wood right next to the winter side. Snow fell as quickly as leaves, though lightless as feathers. The wind was on the borderline of warm and cold, gently playing with the strands of her hazel locks as it passed by on it's path to the Autumn Woods. Tranquility washed over Clarion's senses as she closed her eyes and raised her head to the skies; though caution still lingered in her conscious mind, this was a way to forget the pain for now.

_*crunch* *crunch* *crunch__*_

Clarion snapped to her senses and opened her eyes to scout for the intruder. Looking at the side of Winter, she saw a sparrowman standing there with a book in hand. He had white hair -a typical trait amongst Winter Fairies- and brown eyes? That's new. They stared at each other in confusion and curiosity for what seemed like forever. Until the sparrowman broke it.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hi" she said "What's your name?"

"Milori"

"I'm... Clarion..." she smiled, wondering why he wasn't attacking her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Milori

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and reads! Thanks especially to: xMeganful, iluvmilarion, Guest, and fanfictionlover2 for all your support and love! *:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Fairies, all rights belong to Disney. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Milori**

* * *

_'Why am I smiling at him? Why did I just reveal my identity to the enemy!?' _Clarion angrily thought as she came back to her conscious mind. The Winter Fairy raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of expression, though she ignored it, for there were _far_ more important matters at hand now. If she's caught lurking around the border, she'd be immediately labeled as a traitor to all of Pixie Hollow and possibly even executed for this mistake of unconsciously going to the border.

"Are you okay?" Milori asked

"I-I..." Clarion stuttered "I'm sorry!" She flew off, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait! Meet me at sunse-!"

His words trailed off as Clarion flew farther off. She didn't want to hear any of it, though her inner voice screamed for her to go back and chase after Milori. Clarion tried to block out the pestering voice with thoughts of being banished, killed, and shunned for her actions; and it worked. Barely. She managed to return to the Tinker's Nook, where all the Tinker fairies were flitting about trying to fix broken weapons or make new ones; some where even making new inventions to try and outpower the Winter Fairies' technology, but hope was running low.

Clarion flew over to her workspace and found a stack of broken bows waiting to be fixed. She took out a piece of grass and tied her long hair into a ponytail, sighing heavily as she picked up her hammer and began to work.

* * *

Milori sat on the wooden bridge, looking up to the sky and hoping the young fairy changed her mind and decided to return. After a couple minutes, he stood up and shook his head in disappointment. She would never come back. As Milori made his way back to the deeper parts of the Winter Woods, his thoughts went over to the fairy again. Clarion's smile had him trapped, her blue eyes held him in chains impossible to break free from, and her voice... Milori didn't even know where to start with describing how mesmerizing it was and unlike anything he had ever heard in his life.

He didn't stop himself from thinking of her, though he did make certain that his feelings were kept discreet. Some few minutes of treading on the snow, he found the Keeper's Sanctuary. Milori entered and let his eyes wander at the towers of bookshelves carved from ice, the writings of the Keeper stacked in piles all around the room, and the old man himself busily writing again in the distance.

The Keeper was a short man with spiky white hair and the clothes of a gentleman; to one it may seem that he was an ill-tempered elder that just writes all day, but he was the exact opposite. The Keeper- otherwise known as Dewey by his friends- was a bubbly, humorous sparrowman that was willing to take a break from his work and spend time with his fellow fairies. Milori met him on his Arrival Day and became close friends with the old man as he often came to study on becoming the future Lord of Winter. As an apprentice to Lord Seviel, he had access to the entire library; and Dewey was more than glad to see him.

"Hello Keeper" Milori greeted.

Dewey looked up from his writing and gave a delighted smile to him. "Hiya Lord Milori" he smirked.

Milori rolled his eyes playfully "I'm not the Lord of Winter yet Dewey, I still have so much to learn"

The Keeper waved his hand dismissively "Please... You know more about winter and snow than even Seviel does. And you know about them snowy owls" he continued "So, what're you up to today?"

"Nothing much, I just went to the border to check if any Warm Fairies were there trying to spy on us..."

Dewey grabbed his staff carved from ice and fluttered to his shelves to search for another book. "Well... Did you see any?"

Milori went over to him and caught one of the books Dewey accidently knocked off the shelf. He set it down on a small nearby pile and thought to himself:

_'Should I really tell him? I trust him, and I know he wouldn't report me to the officers...'_

"Yes actually, she even told me her name" he said.

"Ooh, a fairy came? Care to tell what happened?" Dewey asked, flying down to him in interest.

"Nothing special, she told me her name was Clarion and I told her mine out of courtesy and she smiled. After that, she suddenly became upset and flew away saying "I'm sorry!""

"Aw, probably got frightened of talking to the enemy"

"I just don't understand Dewey... Why do we have to fight for another season?! I mean we can barely hold up preparations for Winter! How could we possibly pull off another damn season!?"Milori protested and began pacing around the room.

"Seviel is a greedy monarch, he just wants more land and more power. He doesn't care if Fall or Winter makes it to the mainland, he just wants to have something to show off to others"

"A "greedy monarch"? He's a bastard!" Milori raged, his voice rising another level " I want him to die"

"Now, now Milori, don't wish death upon others or it comes back to you" Dewey warned with a tone that could shatter the ice around them.

Milori turned back to his longtime friend and sighed "I'm sorry, this war is just growing on me...And I want it to stop. _Now._"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm being reassigned as a re-stocking fairy!?" Clarion cried at the Tinker Representative "I don't have a talent for that!" She was losing her patience with the Never Council, and her usual calm and understanding attitude was wearing off as well. But being taken away from her pride and work? That was enough to put her over the edge.

"We need more fairies on the supply teams, and Queen Arthena specifically ordered for you to be a temporary dust and light fairy" the Representative stated once more.

"But why me!?"

"Sweetheart, your the only double-talent in the entirety of Pixie Hollow" she informed as a matter-of-fact "The Queen and you will have a meeting in an hour, get prepared and meet her at the Pixie Dust Tree". And with that, the fairy flew off.

_That damn Representative... Alright... Calm...Don't use words like that... Calm... Time to prepare for the meeting and see what she wants..._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I wasn't trying to make Clarion OOC (Out Of Character) and I hope that's okay :) It's just the war driving both Milori and Clarion bonkers.**


End file.
